


In Your Eyes My True Self I See

by blueclyde



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kryptonite, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mind Manipulation, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Triggers, non-canon RedK Kara, what happens when you binged HG movies and is now reading the novels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/pseuds/blueclyde
Summary: Supergirl was taken by CADMUS for months, and they were no where to be found. Eventually Kara was saved, but when she returned, she wasn't the same, not anymore.What happens when your greatest ally, the one person that means your whole world turns into your worst enemy?Will Lena have the chance to save Kara or will she lose her forever?This is a Supercorp story where Kara was taken hostage by CADMUS and tortured, the couple tries to help Kara deal with the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Snorts) oh yes a new one  
> I'm crazy I know I know  
> This is a story that started out as a side project but has developed into one that I'm seriously devoted to, I wish to do the story and the characters right, so I'll be taking my time writing the future chapters to come.

Alex leads a team of fully armoured DEO agents into the dark underground space. They all lean against the concrete wall as Alex spot the first camera around the corner.

“In position.” She speaks into the comm in her ear. “Lena, stats.”

“Hold on—” Lena is standing by Brainy in the commend centre as she pulls up the surveillance camera in the tunnels. “Replacing with loop video in 3… 2… 1…” She presses a key on the tablet, the image flashed quickly then everything was back to normal. “Replace successful, try throw something.”

Alex nods then slightly twists her upper body out, flashing the hand light at the pitch dark tunnel. “Did you see anything?”

“I can see you on ours, but their image is the same.” Lena answers,

“According to my calculation, the next car of patrols should arrive in 2 minutes.” Brainy says, “May I suggest sneaking in as the patrols instead of attacking directly?”

“How many are in the patrol car?”

“Three on each car, Director.”

Alex looks back at her seven members, she nods. “Johnson, Miller, you’re with me, Vasquez, you lead the rest of the squad around, we flank them.”

“Yes, ma’am.” They all whispers back in confirm,

“Remember, this is a rescue mission, if you see any CADMUS leaders, confirm sighting, but avoid engaging at all cost. We are here to get Supergirl out and Supergirl only. Live to fight another day.” Alex says, pulling down her goggles as the sound of cars slowly rolling closer…

* * *

Lena paces back and forth around the commender desk, the sound of her heels clicking and clicking. Her feet aches from being in those shoes for too long, but Lena doesn’t care, they finally had a lead on Kara, and they are finally going to bring her home.

About four months ago, Lillian’s goons — lead by the cyborg Superman, or so he called himself, showed up right before Lena and Kara’s lunch date in her office. He held her hostage and said that if Supergirl doesn’t go with him, he will kill Lena and activate all the bombs he planted around the city using L-Corp’s technology. Lena begged her, begged and begged for Kara not to, but the second the Super was cuffed with green kryptonite cuffs, she felt a blunt force struck the back of her head and she passed out. It wasn’t until Jess — Who appeared was also knocked out woken up hours later and called them an ambulance, got Lena into the bright white truck did she finally blink awake. Immediately she called Alex and the DEO took over, they had her treatment in the building as every possible man begin to search for signs of Kara.

\\\\\\\\\\\

“CLEAR THE WAY!” She hears men shouting as they barge into the lobby, the sound of the gurney rolling in. “She’s turning septic!” One of the medical personals yells towards Alex.

“Get the surgeons ready to P.O in two minutes!” Alex shouts, her face is pale as she pants heavily and runs in after the gurney, mindlessly throwing the heavy gear onto the ground and rushing to the medical room. Lena couldn't get more than a glimpse than the woman she's been thinking of day and night for the past four months, and the sight did not help. Kara lies very still on the gurney, her face is deathly pale, the supersuit is torn in many places, the remaining pieces is only clinging on. There're blood clots everywhere on the visible skin, her hair is all tangled up and dirty. That's all she could get before her being pushed into an elevator and up into the surgery room.

Lena knew better than to run up and interrupt them, so she followed the medical crew quietly and waited in the observation room, a wall of two way mirror enabling her to see everything going on in there.

The amount of blood made Lena dizzy, she forces herself to tear her eyes away before the her stomach contracts any harder and threatens to throw up. Not being able to handle more of the surgery Lena left the room, she sits on a bench right outside, curling herself into a ball on the cold, metal surface. Her whole body trembles as she tries her best to level out her breathing, the tip of her fingers go numb as she clutches on her clothes way too tight.

“Please, please, please…” She mumbles repeatedly. Growing up in the Luthor’s household, Lena never believed in god, or the mystical power that controls and looks over the world as time goes on, but at the moment, with Kara in that surgery room, she can only prey to whoever’s up there, either God or Rao, she preys that Kara will be fine.

A warm hand landed on Lena’s shoulder, causing the woman’s head shot up. Eliza stands before her with a sympathetic smile on her face, “Dr. Danvers—” She croaks out,

“It’s Eliza, honey. J’onn flew me in just now, are you going to be okay?” She asks softly,

“Please help Kara she’s—” She looks towards the white door, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m going in right now.” Eliza says, rubbing her back, “We’ll do everything we can.” The warmth left and Lena really wanted to have someone to hug, to tell her it will be alight but— Eliza can be key to Kara’s survival. She hear the sound of sterilised door opening and closing and she’s all alone again.

The bench squeaks very lightly as J’onn takes seat next to her. “Too much?” He asks, Lena nods slowly, her mind will can’t get rid of the imagines. The bloody sheets, the panicked look on Alex’s face, Kara’s pale face, the almost flat line on the HR monitor…

“It’s all my fault.” Lena says, finally letting go of her body and stretch out her legs. “If Kara hadn’t been my friend she—”

“Don’t ever say that, Lena.” J’onn stops her before she can start the whole ‘I’m a Luthor’ speech, “Kara believes you, we believe you, you are our family. And even if Kara isn’t your friend, this is a risk she will always carry as a Superhero, as long as she does this, there will always be someone who stand up against her, and she will get hurt— But with you, with us, she will always have a reason to wake up.”

“I wish there is someway to take some pain for her…” She says weakly,

“There isn’t, but you can be here for her when she wakes up, so it’d hurt less.” The older man says, he stands up and walks towards the observation room. Before turning the door knob, the martian turns back to Lena once again, “Be sure not to have any regrets, Miss. Luthor.” Lena’s eyes widens at the implication but before she can ask more, J’onn has stepped into the small room.

\\\\\\\\\\\

“Two more forceps here!” Alex shouts, throwing a blood soaked gauze aside but more keep spilling out of the opening, another doctor immediately grabbed two clamps and squeezes down on the spilling veins.

“Alex her heart is failing!” Eliza says as the equipments around them begin to beep in alert.

“Shit!” Alex growls, turning her head to look at the monitor.

J’onn on the room across standing closely to the window, one of his hand presses against the clear glass, the other tightly clenched into a fist. The two Danvers girls are like daughter to him, seeing Kara suffering like this… He wish somehow he can take the pain away and save her altogether, but right now there is nothing he or anyone else can do but to trust the doctors in that room to save Kara.

* * *

Lena doesn’t know how long she sat outside, waiting for something. Brainy came by somewhere between 2 to 3 am, before leaving the DEO, offering her a beverage.

Finally, after several long, agonising hours, Alex and Eliza step out from the surgery, both looking exhausted.

“She’s going to be okay.” Eliza says, as tired as she is she tries her best to give a reassuring smile to Lena.

“Can- Can I see her?” She asks, standing up all the sudden and her knees almost gave out from sitting too long. Alex quickly caught the ravenette and pulls her steady.

“Just through the window first.” Alex says, her eyes looking towards the observation room and back to Lena.

“I just want to see her, it’s okay.” Lena nods hastily.

“Alright.” Alex nods, leading Lena into the room again, Kara was swapped to a bigger bed now, with clean cloth and all.

“We have to keep her under the sun lamp for now,” The older Danvers says, “The operation was successful and nothing CADMUS did caused permeant damage.”

“She looked so pale when she came in and I—” Lena says shakily, “I can’t—”

“Hey,” Alex says softly, “Our Kara is tough, hmm? She’ll be fine.”

“How can you be used to this?”

“I’m not.” Alex says, ‘calmly’. “Seeing her like this… It never gets easier,” Sighing heavily, the red hair leans against the window, looking at the Super’s sleeping face. “But if I can’t focus I just— If I slip, I could loose Kara forever. I had to— Normally it’s after she’s stable did I actually have the time to— Process…”

Lena nods, she wish she can go in there and hold Kara’s hand but… Not yet.

* * *

Lena cannot concentrate.

It’s been almost two weeks since Kara’s been rescued from CADMUS and she’s not awake yet. Lena hadn’t left the Super’s side for a whole week, except when the others come chase her away for proper food and sleep and other things. In the end, she decided to come back to work last week but asked everyone she knows at the DEO to keep a close update. She wasn’t really working, half of the time her mind is trying to come up a plan to catch Lillian, how to stop CADMUS once and for all. On the other half she’s mindlessly dealing with the business of L-Corp, but at the same time she’s been trying to upgrade Kara’s suit to make her duty as Supergirl safer.

“Miss. Luthor.” Jess pokes her head in from the door, “Agent Danvers is here to see you.”

“Alex!” The Luthor heiress jumps to her feet immediately as the red haired agent steps into her office, “Is Kara alright?!”

“Let’s go, Luthor.” Alex says with all seriousness, gestures at the door with her hand, Lena’s heart sank. _Did something bad happen to Kara?_ But slowly, a smirk finding its way to her face. “She’s awake.” She says with a big sisterly smile. And boy Lena didn’t waste a second to gather her things, a glance over to Jess and the woman knew right away to clear her schedule, again.

The DEO is obviously all excited that their heroine has woken up, but out of professionalrespect and their director’s murderous glare, they all stayed clear of the second floor to give the Super the space and quiet she needs.

Kara’s awake, Kara’s awake and well— Well not _well_ , but she’s awake, and away from CADMUS, away from Lillian. She’s back with her and soon Lena will be able to see those eyes she has been seeing in her dreams every time she shuts her eyes, maybe even hear a laugh or two from the woman she’s so deeply in love with. And Lena sure as hell isn’t going to let her go, she’s gonna hold on to that dumb blonde and tell her just how much she is in love with her.

She follows Alex and Eliza into the room, the blonde is sitting on the bed, facing backwards to them.

“Kar.” Alex says softly, “Look who we’ve got.”

When the eyes she’d missed finally turns to look at her, Lena didn’t see the complex of emotions mixed deep in the ocean blue, Kara’s name just forming on her lips as she feel two steel hands around her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Kara after the incident in the med bay.

Alex stands outside of the cell for a long time. She’s glad they kept the cell Lena created when they were fighting Reign. The noise wall perfectly blocks out Kara’s view to the outside and the Kryptonite emitters can be activated by the switch on her watch.

She had just left from Lena’s ward, where Dr. Hamilton did a thorough check out after they had dragged the unconscious Kara into a separation cell.

“I can hear your thoughts before even landing in the DEO.” J’onn approaches her slowly, “I came as soon as I can.” 

“I’m scared.” Alex admits, “I— I don’t know what happened to Kara and— she— She’s not herself, J’onn.”

“I know.”

“She tried to kill Lena, how— I don’t know what they did to her.” The older Danvers’ voice only grows lower and smaller, “This shouldn’t have happened… I—”

“She’s still our Kara, deep down somewhere. We can get her back, we just need to find out what happened to her.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex nods, “I got this.”

“You do.” J’onn nods, “I’m going to go check on Lena, are you okay to go in alone?”

“Yes, I think for now it’s best I go alone before we know exactly what we’re dealing with here.”

\\\\\\\\\\\

Alex walks into the emptied cell block, they had made this an emergency room to keep Kara in, the cell block is cleared of anyone else, and they moved any medical equipment they might need should Supergirl needs them.

“Hey Kar, how ya feeling?” She takes a seat across the table, tilting her chair to appear less hostile to her sister.

“Don’t pretend everything is fine, Alex.” The blonde growls, “I know why you’re here, so cut the chit chat, why don’t you?”

“Kara, I am your sister—” Alex frowns, “And I--.”

“Just tell me if you’re here as my sister or as the Director of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations.” The Super says flatly,

“Both.”

“Pick one, _Alexandra_.”

The red hair huffs, this isn’t Kara, and she needs to find out what happened that triggered her to attack Lena. It doesn’t make sense, there has been cases where patient in a coma wakes up and their conscious continues whatever they were doing before passing out. But Lena wasn’t the first person Kara saw, Eliza was, and her, the other doctors who came to check her, even herself were safe, everything was fine until Lena appears. It’s almost like she couldn’t recognise who Lena is, or rather, she sees Lena as human’s greatest threat.In fact… in that one split second she caught her eyes, it seemed so. She stands up and leaves the cell, leaving her recording device and tablet out on the table, she chooses a table that is visible to Kara on purpose, then she walks back in.

“I want to talk to you as your sister, Kara.” She says softly, taking the seat across the blonde once more, “Can I?”

The Super narrows her eyes, then she moves up from her chair onto her bed, tapping the mattress, but the red haired woman didn’t bulge. “You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” Kara asks, Alex barely held back her scoff,

“Well of course I am, Kara! What you did earlier-- What-- What were you thinking! That’s Lena!”

“I’m not blind, Alex, I know exactly who that is.” It was Kara’s turn to scoff back, 

“Then why--”

“Because she is dangerous.” Kara cuts her off, the normal warm baby blue eyes are now cold and firm. “I was too blind to see it, but now everything has come to clarity, Alex. Lena Luthor is, dangerous.”

“Why the sudden change, Kara?” Alex frowns, “For years you’ve defended Lena’s name and now suddenly you tried to kill her?”  
“During the time of… capture… I was shown… evidences, and…” The blonde turns away with a sigh, “It’s a lot, Alex, but I’ve made my peace with it.”  
“What do you mean?” The older Danvers stands up and walks over to her little sister, “Hey, Kar.” She whispers, gently squeezing her sister’s arm, “Talk to me.”  
“I-- I don’t know what to tell you, Alex.” Kara says in a whisper, looking down at the white sheets, “It’s hard, seeing who Lena truly is, I-- She--.”

“What happened, during the past four months?” Alex asks softly. This Kara is… different… She feels like she’s talking to… a character that Kara has created. She is no expert, but during the time it took for Kara to wake up, Kelly has gone through several possible symptoms Kara might display after she wakes up, and right now, this Kara is not the Kara she knows, she’s pretending, hiding, and Alex isn’t going to give up easily. 

From the diagnosis of the state of her body alone, Kara was extremely under-nourished, dehydrated and… all kinds of mess, all in all, it was a miracle she’s alive. And if that is Kara’s physical state, none of them dared to phantom how big of a wreck Kara could be mentally.

“Only four months?” Kara turns around, frowning, her eyes round with surprise, “It felt like a lifetime.”

“Do you remember what happened? It’s not uncommon if people can’t recall traumatic memories, remember James? He had the longest time not remembering what happened to him.”

“Well that’s not my case.” Kara huffs, “I remember everything, I just simply don’t see the necessity to talk about it.”

“Why not? Being in captivity can be traumatising, even to the girl of steel.” Alex tries to soothe more information out of Kara, so far she hasn’t acquire anything that is actually useful to help them detect Kara’s motive.

“I’m perfectly fine, Alex.” The Super scoffs, “I’m a Kryptonian. What happened was nothing.” She gets up from the bed and pours herself a cup of water, “I am tired, Alex. Can a woman at least get some rest?”

Her tone makes Alex’s skin crawl, she doesn’t like this version of Kara, she doesn’t like her at all. “Kara, you--” Alex stands up, letting out a heavy huff, “Look, you attacked, a civilian, and--”  
“And you can be damn sure I’ll do it again.” She says without hesitation, cold eyes shot across the room, making Alex takes in a sharp breath.

“Why? I don’t-- I don’t understand, who are you, Kara? Who are you?”

“I’m Kara Zor-El, the last, true Kryptonian.” Kara says it matter-of-factly, sipping her water, and that attitude sends Alex’s last reason out of her head. Before Alex can do, or say something she might end up regretting, J’onn came in.

“J’onn--”

“Director Danvers, I’m afraid you are needed downstairs.” He says softly, “Come.” The older Danvers always had a bit of emotional issue, and as her thoughts gets louder and more chaotic by the second, J’onn can tell she was at the edge of breaking down, losing composure and eventually lash out of frustration, so he stepped in.

“Wha-- Can’t they wait?!”  
“I’m afraid it is of urgent matter.” He insists,  
“What can be more urgent than my sister?!”

“Just go, Alex, I’m tired.” Kara says, scoffing, she walks back to her bed, “It’s not like I can go anywhere now, can I?”

Alex’s nostrils flare, she walks out of Kara’s cell and grabbed all her gear, walking to the door which J’onn held open for her.

“Get out of my head, J’onn.” Kara warns before the two leave the room, making the old man look back. “You never succeeded before, don’t try now.” 

  
  
  


* * *

Pitch black.

Lena feels the darkness around her, the cold, lifeless darkness.

A sharp pain pierced her throat as she tries to take a breath, as if millions of tiny needles are hitting her repeatedly. She feels something hard and cold around her neck. Unconsciously, she reaches up to tear whatever is there off, but was stopped by a gentle, warm hand.

First thought she thought it’s Kara, but the image flashed through her mind. Like the canvas in a dark theatre, the crazed, blue eyes flashing in front of her, as her hands clamps down on her throat. Her eyes fly open and both her hands drop down to the closest surface, wanting to push herself up.

“Whoa there!” Alex, the warmth was from Alex. The older Danvers held Lena down, “It’s okay, you’re safe.” She whispers, “No big movements.”

Lena groans, but even the tiniest voice brings pain and soreness to her thorax. “Alex—” Oh god is that her voice? It sounds so hoarse it could be any drunk bastard who hasn’t drank water for two weeks.

“You’re safe. It’s okay. Don’t talk right now.” Alex repeats, a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “Shhh.”

Lena reaches up and feels the cold collar chafing her neck.

“You gave us quite the scared, Luthor.” Alex says, finally able to relax upon Lena regaining consciousness she slumps down the chair next to her bed. Lena turning her head just a little to see her better. “We just removed the tube from you, it may feel a bit off.” 

Lena frowns dramatically, and her eyes asks the questions themselves. _TUBES??_

“Kara um— She attacked you— Three days ago.” Alex looks down at her hand, “I— Eliza sedated her before she crushed you but… The damages— It’s nothing permanent but there are spinal damages, your cord, airways, arteries were all bruised very badly. She— I’m really sorry, Lena.”

_Three days?!_ Was she out for three days?! “Ka—”

“Let’s not talk about her right now.” Alex says, sadness and anger clouding her face. “I just want you to get better, then I will explain to you, alright? I contacted Jess and Sam, they’ve got L-Corp covered.”

Seeing how hard the older Danvers is trying to hold everything together, Lena nods slowly. She turns back straight to look at the ceiling, closing her eyes she tries to get accommodated to the sharp pain every time she so much as breathes. 

\\\\\\\\\\\

It took some time for Lena to fall asleep again but she did, when she woke up again, the city has quiet down. She groans a little as she struggles to sit up. In her hand is a button, and Lena recognised the call button. She presses it and struggles to sit up even more.

In about two minutes Alex comes into the room.

“Lena!” She says, obviously relieved upon seeing the woman awake, “Here.” She walks over and puts a cup of water down on the counter, then she slowly stands the bed up, also adjusting the pillow behind Lena’s back. The raventte winces a little as Alex lifts her up, but the pain went away as quickly as it came.

“Here, drink some water.” Alex says softly, “You were asleep for another half a day. How are you feeling?” She asks, patiently helping Lena take a sip of the warm water. The Luthor heiress coughs, leaning back against the pillow again.

“Peachy.” She croaks out, her voice is hoarse and broken, and Lena can’t help but cursed loudly in her head. 

“Look, I’m… We’re sorry for what happened… We didn’t notice the change in Kara and just brought you in like that… Putting your life in danger? I’m truly sorry.”

“Ho- How is she?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Alex sighs, “Something is not right with her, that much is sure, but… we don’t know what. I think it’s best to keep you two separated for the time being, at least until we can find out what’s wrong with her.”

Lena lets out a ragged laugh, “No shit.” Alex rolled her eyes at her but the two women sigh together, Alex takes a seat next to Lena, a sad smile and crinkle on her face.

“Li--llian di-- did this.” Lena says slowly, every time her vocal cord vibrates it brings toe curling pain through her body, but she had to say something. 

“Yes.” Alex nods, “But _Kara_ did _this_.” She reaches over and places a hand on her shoulder, “Are you sure you’re fine? Because I guess you’re not, and that’s okay.”

“I--” Lena groans out, the constant pain is connected to the image in her head, like a nightmare that she cannot chase away. The feeling of being suffocated to death is… Terrifying, really. It was only a few seconds, but Lena felt the whole world slowed down. She remembers every detail. The pain as she fell and hit the back of her head against the tilted floor, the death grip of the hands that once protected her, and the desperation she felt as she looked straight into those blue eyes that harboured her safe place now looked down at her with hatred. She sniffs, no, she can’t cry. It’s not because she wants to be strong, fuck she needs to shout, she needs to break down and cry and get drunk but her throat really fucking hurts, even as simple as gulping can make her feel like the two sides of her thorax muscles are doing tug-o-war. So no, she doesn’t want to know the feeling of ripping one’s heart out as one cry, she hurts enough as it already is, she can’t cry, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy sigh) I love my friend, she's awesome for being the big braincell in this fic <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I’m back! Sorry life has been hard and annoying—— but also good! I can happily announce that there is a Mrs. Blue ;)))  
> I’ve been too busy and distracted to work on the fics so sorry about that XD  
> But I am back and hopefully will slowly but eventually be back on my old writing schedule!  
> Anyways, here’s chapter 3, enjoy!

Jess arrives at L-Corp an hour before her regular work time, due to the many events that happened in the past few months, it is really hard to pretend her ignorance towards everything. She told Lena everything that she knows, and was soon visited by none other than the one and only Alex Danvers, with a stack of NDA to sign. 

She of course, is aware of Lena’s injury. 

That is why she’s here, 5 am, busting her ass, shoving around meetings and changing them from face to face to audio calls  _ and  _ also handling Lena’s DEO schedules. She suggested that Lena creates an encrypted server to share with some members of the DEO, and while she has basic access to it, it has made her life way easier as Lena’s assistant.

Luckily, one of Lena’s prototypes was ready to be tested anyway. It was a device the health and medical sciences R&D department of L-Corp developed, a machine that helps people that are silent or temporarily unable to use their voice, like Lena right now, The device stimulates the vocal cord and transmitting the vibrations into words and sounds — But of course, the board members or the investors don’t need to know that.

With Jess’s help , Lena has been navigating through her busy schedules much better than before, instead of running around the entire National City, with Jess shifting and arranging her day on the fly, Lena can focus solely acting as both CEO and a member of the DEO’s new emergency tactical team. 

“Good morning Miss. Luthor.” Jess greets the woman as soon as she steps out of the elevator, “You have two meetings in the morning, and in the afternoon Director Danvers has asked you to be at the DEO for the rest of the day.”

“Alright.” Lena nods, her robotic voice says flawlessly. 

* * *

Lena watches from a double way mirror with Alex by her side as Nia is inside talking to Kara. The young woman sits by the foot of the bed as Kara speaks. She looks calm on the outside, but not the peaceful calm, but the kind of deadly, before the storm calm. She hasn’t looked away from the mirror for one second, as if she knows who’s on the other side. After almost an hour, Nia left the room, looking exhausted.

“Did she say anything?” Alex asks, 

“No.” She shakes her head, “I hate to say it but I think it’s best if we use Brainy’s stimulations to find out directly.” Nia sighs, “She won’t crack, anything I ask her she’s just beating around the bush— I’m sorry but Ithink there is no other way.”

“Understood, I’ll go talk to him.” The red head nods, “You’ve done plenty, Dreamer, thank you.”   
“I should mention something though,” Nia cut in, “She kept mentioning Lena during our talk, but not in a friendly way. She has always mentioned Lena a lot in any conversation but now it’s like… it’s like she hates her or something, like she’s  _ Lex _ .”   
“That’s honestly one of the things we’d hope you’d be able to find out.” Alex sighs, “You knew the attack when she woke up.”

“Yeah…” Nia nods slowly, looking down.

“That’ll be all for now, thank you both.” Alex quickly gathers herself and left the room.

“Alex.” Lena runs up after the older Danvers, “Alex! Is there any way that you can speed up my recovery?”

“Huh? Why?”

“I want to help.” She says, eyes stern, “I want to find out what they did to her, but I can’t work like this.” 

“I’m not sure…” Alex scratches the back of her head, “Wait, as a matter of fact, I can!” She turns around, “Brainy, can you build a healing tank with what we have in this century?”

“I can certainly try.” The man nods with confidence, “Is it for Lena?”

“Yes.”

“Then a healing tank is not needed.” Brainy says, “Instead of building a healing tank, if you grant me access to the evidence locker, I can build a device specifically built for her condition in under 2 hours.”

“Please.” Lena nods eagerly,

“Do you recall the nanobots made by Spheerical Industries?”

“Those things that killed Jack?” Lena frowns, “What are you going to do with them?”

“Nanobots aren’t a foreign technology in the future. in fact in my future, L-Corp has successfully applied nanobots on many occasions.” Brainy explains, “If I can get access to the bots here, I can quickly remodel them into healing bots, then from your mouth or nasal cavity they can enter and repair the damage from the inside. You won’t even feel a thing.”

Lena gulps nervously, she remembers killing Jack. She remembers rewriting the program that turned Jack into a lifeless killer bot, and the same nanobots that almost killed Kara.

“I can assure you it won’t hurt.” Brainy says,

“It’s not that, Brainy.” Lena says, “I trust you and your skills, it’s just… memories…”

“I understand.” He nods, “Well take your time, I’ll go ahead and modify the nanobots and feel free to join me at the medical bay when you are ready.”

* * *

Alex feels awfully bad about this, but it has to be done. She had asked Lena to set up remote control for the cell so that they can alternate the settings of the cell without catching Kara’s attention. Despite her lack of power, her senses are still much more sensitive than humans. They swapped out the Kryptonite particle fusion in the air ducts with general anaesthetic. 

Two days after Lena’s recovery, they quietly released a controlled amount of anaesthetic into the cell when Kara is asleep.

The group move in after she’s out cold, Brainy gently place the stimulator on Kara’s forehead. Lena stands by the bed, her hand gently covering Kara’s. 

_ “I will always be your friend. And I will always protect you.” _

__ The words echoed in Lena’s mind, and this time, this time it’s her turn to protect Kara.

\\\\\\\\\\\

It’s Kara’s apartment again, a happy, giddy Kara is getting ready in the kitchen. Brainy looks around and sees a confused Kryptonian stomping out from her room.

“What is this?” Kara looks around, frowning, until her eyes landed on the blue man. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I’m sorry we have come to this solution, Supergirl.” Brainy says, “But I’m afraid this is necessary.” He lifts up his hand and snaps his fingers, the space around them shifts, fast-forwarding to L-Corp, Lena’s office where she’s human-shielding Lena from a dozen CADMUS goons led by Cyborg Superman.

  
  


_ “Come with us, and we will spare Lena Luthor’s life.” Hank Henshaw says with his synthetic voice, the men surrounding them all had their guns pointed at the two women. Kara looks back at Lena, who, despite having a cold, steel barrel pressed against her temple, shakes her head rapidly, her hands gripping on her sleeves tightly. _

__ _ “Kara don’t.” She says, voice shaking, “No.” _

__ _ “It’s never a choice, Lena.” She says softly, reaching up and holds her trembling hand. “I’ll always choose you.” She whispers,  _

__ _ “Don’t you dare!” _

__ _ She turns to the men, “If you touch a hair on her I swear to Rao I will--” _

__ _ “It is you we want, not her.” Hank interrupts her,  _

__ _ “Then I’ll go.” Kara gently pulls off Lena’s hand on her arm and stands up. _

__ _ “Kara!” Lena shouts, but as soon as she moves the men follow their gunpoint at her. _

__ _ “Don’t touch her!” Kara growls, her eyes glowing bright red. “I’ll go with you, leave her alone!” _

__ _ “Good, let’s go, Supergirl.” Hank smirks as two of the men walk up with a Kryptonite collar and handcuffs to the Super. _

__ _ “Kara!” _

__ _ “It’s okay.” Kara assures her, taking in deep breathes to accommodate the instant pain that followed the cold metal lock around her skin. Swallowing harshly she says with a tight-lipped smile. “It’s okay, Lena.” _

  
  


Kara doesn’t say a word, compared to her last time in Brainy’s stimulation, she’s very calm, her eyes cold. Brainy took note of that and tells Alex in reality. Kara leans against the wall with her arms crossed, her face expressionless but still masked with raging anger, glaring at Brainy. The scene swapped again under Brainy’s command. This time it shows Kara dressed in her Super Suit, lying lifelessly on the barred cage, the veins under her face glowing in green.

“Kara?” He looks around, and there were no traces of Kara anymore and he panicked. “Kara!” 

It was possible that the stimulation was too much and the person ended up merging back into the memory, so he slowly approaches the heroine. The second his hand touches Kara, everything went black, and Kara disappeared along the room.

“What is this…” Brainy looks around, this is supposed to be his domain, his simulation, yet right this moment, he felt utterly out of control. Suddenly a force yanked him down and he fell into a chair. Not just any chair, but his spot on the Legion’s ship, in the distance he could hear Mon-El yelling at him, the continuous anger makes Brainy flinches backward. Suddenly a hand appears behind him and yanks him down, and the man stumbles backwards onto the ground.

Alex and Nia rushed over to Brainy, 

“What happened?” The red hair shouts in panic, 

“Are you alright?!” Nia helps him up, holding him from behind. Brainy’s expression clouded with confusion and shock.

“This is not normal.” He says slowly. 

“What do you mean?” Lena asks, worried, instinctively she backed away from the blonde.

“I tried to go through her memories but, it seems that her mind is aware of my presence and rejected me.” Brainy explains, “It appears to be a defensive mechanism of sorts.”

On the bed, Kara stirs and drags out long groans of pain, sweat began to form on her forehead.

“Get her out, she’s in pain!” Lena shouts, 

“Kara? Kara!” The older Danvers rushes to her sister’s side. Her eyes are still closed, but she’s shaking and sweating excessively. 

“I don’t understand-- She--- She’s--- She merged back into the memory and took over my stimulation.” he stutters,

“No, no, please.” Kara cries, “Please, no more—”

“She’s dangerous.” Brainy whispers, backing up, Nia shoots her head back at the mumbling man, “She’s— That’s not-- It’s not real!”

“What the hell happened?” Alex asks, looking back at Brainy,

“It seems… She… reversed… My stimulation, back to me. I-- I was stuck in a loop-- Like I was back on the Legion’s ship and Mon-El is-- I--”

“Oh Brainy...” Nia sighs as she wraps her arms around the frozen man.

“Kara—” 

“Alex! Alex wait!” Nia shouts out, but it’s too late. Alex reaches out and her fingers graze against her shoulder, Kara surges up, grabbing Alex’s wrist. 

“You really think this little mind trick can work on me?!” She roars, Alex yelps in pain as the grip around her hand grows tighter. She turns to everyone else, “I am a Kryptoinan, and your little mind trick won't work on me,  _ Brainiac _ .”

“Kara… Kara let go, please—” Alex whines, she kneels down next to the bed so that the force won’t break her wrist. The blonde didn’t hear her, she slid down her bed, “Hand me the Luthor.” She says, 

“What are you going to do with her?” Nia asks, 

“Oh Nia,” Kara smirked coldly, “What else would I do? I’m cleansing the rotten bloodline from this world.”

“Listen to yourself, Kara.” The young heroine pleaded, “Lena has done nothing wrong, you’re talking like Lex.”

“ _ Am I _ ?  _ She _ put a bullet in her dying brother, she poisoned her mother, she imprisoned her friend because she’s a Kryptonian, and she stashed Kryptonite, just because she knows how to make them. What else? And she developed a machine that wiped out an  _ entire _ race? Well  _ I don’t know _ , I'm just making examples.” Lena’s throat tightens, but Kelly quietly slides to her side and raises an arm over her protectively, despite the fact that they are facing an angry Kryptonian.

“Supergirl doesn’t kill.” Alex huffs, climbing back up while rubbing her wrist, which no doubt will bruise later. 

“And the DEO is supposed to protect all races on Earth yet you side with a Luthor. And I’m not just Supergirl.” Kara says coldly, “Now hand me Lena Luthor and you’ll all be spared.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Alex growls, “I’ll not just hand over a civilian, let alone  _ our _ friend.”

“What are you going to do to me if I go with you?” Lena asks,

“That is not up to me.” Kara says, “I am only bringing you to Lillian.”   
“Lillian Luthor?” Nia frowns, everyone else visibly cringed at the mention of that name. “Kara, Lillian is who did this to you!”   
“She saved me!” Kara growls, 

“She didn’t! Alex and Lena did!” She shouts back,

“Hand me Lena Luthor or face your consequences!” Kara yells again, as she steps forward.

“Kara, Kara stop!” Nia yells.

“ _ Kara _ .”

Kara spins around, a woman stands there in full Kryptonian clothings, wavy light brown hair scattering down her shoulder. 

“Jeju…?” 

Alex seize the change, she surges forward and with an emergency syringe of anaesthetic and stabbing directly into Kara. She caught the falling woman and slowly let her down, with a hard sigh, she looks up at Alura, who slowly transform back to J’onn. Everyone froze on the spot like time is frozen, they all stare at Kara, having a hard time processing things that just happened.

“Right, I need to check her before she wakes up.” Alex is the first to break the silence. She brushed back her hair, then reaches past Kara, who’s still lying unconscious on the ground and picked up the stimulator. J’onn helps her put Kara back in bed. 

Slowly Alex undos her hospital gown, revealing the surgery scars, bandages underneath, everyone gasped. No one here except for Alex has seen how bad Kara looks post surgery.

Kara has been under sun lamp as soon as she’s out of the surgery weeks ago, and despite being under the sun lamp every day, yet the wounds and scars are not disappearing, nor is her powers kicking in. 

“Only a Kryptonite wound would scar…” Nia murmured, eyes wide and staring at her friend lying still on the bed. James who is standing next to her didn’t say a word, his eyes wide staring at Kara, and his fists tightened. “Those are all—”

“Guys.” Alex crosses her arms and turns to the group,blocking their view of Kara. “Out.”

The group swiftly and quietly exit the cell block and walk back down to the command centre. 

All the sudden, James surges forward, but not fast enough to have Brainy pull Lena out of the way. “Lena watch out!” He shouts, pulling the woman around and making James stumble over to the ground.

“What the hell?!” Nia shouts, several agents runs up and grabs James as he crawls back up, Lena only just realising what’s happening. 

“Let me go!” He shouts, “Lena needs to pay for this!”

“What are you doing!” Kelly yells, 

“You did this! You did this to Kara!” James roars, it takes three agents to pull the big strong man back. “This is your fault! I knew you’re no good! You’re a disaster!”

“James… I understand you’re angry but I--” Lena tries to say as calmly as possible, but he yells back immediately,

“You can save a million lives but you’ll always be a Luthor! This is all your fault! You’ll never be good enough for Kara!”

Lena’s whole body tenses, but before she can say anything, Nia surges forward and pushes the man back. “Fuck off, James!”

“It’s her fault!” He yells, struggling to get free from the agents. “Kara’s like this because of that bitch!”

“She has a name, James! You need to back off! None of this is her fault!” Nia growls, she stands protectively facing James as the others forms a wall in front of the woman. “And that was not Kara! Our Kara would never do anything like that!”

“IT IS!” He yells, “You all heard Kara! It’s Lena CADMUS wants! Just hand her over!”

“James Olsen!” Kelly scolds angrily, and everyone froze, “If the next words coming out of your mouth is to accuse Lena of anything she’s not responsible of, I will kick you out myself.”

“Kelly I am your brother!” James says angrily, “How can you take that woman’s side!”

“Because Lena is good!” Kelly yells back, “I don’t care what you think you know about her, but you are the asshole right now, James. I will not tolerate you coming in here yelling at people, especially Lena, who’s been nothing but a big help tracking her down, and even now she’s here, wanting to help. We are all here for one reason and one reason only — We are here for Kara, to help her, to aid her to recover. If you’re not going to help then get out!”

“How can you do this to me? I am your family!” James roars, 

“Because you’re wrong!”

“Hey what is going on?!” Alex rushes down the stairs to push the furious man away from the others, “James what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” All the agents around them pull out their gun and pointed it at him, even Nia’s in combat pose with her hands glowing. James is no fool, as furious as he may be, he understands that he won’t stand a chance.

“James Olsen, if you have the balls to come in here, threaten my family, or my girlfriend, I will shoot you.” Alex says, her voice flat but forceful. “ You get that? I am the director of a secret government organisation, I can make you disappear from the face of this universe,  _ or the next _ , in two minutes and no one will ever find out where or how. Do you understand me?” The big man’s face flushed red with anger and embarrassment, he lets out an angry growl. 

“Superman will hear about this!” He roars before spinning around and storms out of the building. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blueclyde)  
> *I post my drawings there!*
> 
> Also, if you want to make some supercorp/supergay new friends! Welcome to join us on [Discord!](https://discord.gg/EKG2UdW)


End file.
